Star*Struck
by Angel Princess Serenity1
Summary: Mina has to show one of the three new guys at school around. she says she doesn't even like him, but is she really going head-over-heels?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Duh. Yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah. Don't Sue! You won't get much. ;)   
Please R&R!  
  
"Class!" Mina's first period teacher yelled. Some heads turned, while others paused and waited.  
"Class," she continued, "These are our three new students."  
Everyone's eyes shifted from the teacher, to the three new students.  
"Their names are: Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. Serena," Serena looked up. "You will show Seiya around this week."  
Serena gave a fake smile and looked back at her work  
"Lita," Lita looked at the teacher attentively. "You will show Taiki around this week as well."  
Lita beamed and then flashed a smile at Taiki.   
"AND... Mina, you will be showing Yaten around this week."   
'Greeeat.' Mina thought, 'Well, well, well, look Mina, you get to show Mr. New-Guy around. Fun.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The rest of the day, Seiya clung to Serena like he was magnetized to her.  
'He's got a crush.' Mina noted, 'Darien will have to be with Serena a lot more now that there's someone that likes Serena that she might eventually like back.' (AN: no..... I'm not a fan of Seiya and Serena together.)  
Lita clung to Taiki mostly, since Taiki kept saying: "You can go, I'll be fine."  
Compared to those two Mina and Yaten were normal and neutral.  
The school bell interrupted Mina's thoughts.  
"School's out." Mina told Yaten, he smiled and went to go find his brothers.  
"Only four more days, of making sure the new student is 'adjusted' and not getting lost." She reminded herself as she walked down the hall.  
'But...' She thought. 'He is kind of cute.'  
  
Bwahahahahaaa! I actually wrote a cliffhanger! Sooo... I'll write more l8er if Ne1 want's to know what happened or not. But when I first wrote this (like on paper) I was baby-sitting and the baby should've been waking up soon. This took 45 minutes to come up with! I'll make it funny in the actual chapters.  
3,  
Angel Princess Serenity  



	2. At the arcade

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, that would be too much fun! I have not money!  
Please read and review.  
  
After school, Mina went to the arcade with Serena, Lita, Rei, and Ami. When they got there they sat down and started talking.  
"Serena..." Lita teased. "That new guy really likes you." Lita clamped her mouth when she saw Darien right behind Serena's chair.  
"Some one new likes you?" He questioned Serena. Serena gave Lita a death glare and took Darien over o a corner to explain what was going on.  
"Lita," Lita looked at Mina.  
"Yes,"  
"Does the new guy look like your old boyfriend?"   
"Well...."   
"Oh gosh!"  
"You shouldn't be talking I saw you and the other new guy together!"  
"You know..." Ami added "You could use their real names once and a while. I'm sure that they'd appreciate it."   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Mina sighed.  
Serena walked back to the table and again gave Lita a death glare.   
"I WILL kill you." Serena grumbled at Lita.  
"Uh-huh." Lita smiled at Serena.  
Just then the door opened and in came... Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. (An: Figures don't it?) Seiya quickly spotted Serena and went over to talk to her. Lita got a smug smile and Serena knew that the guy was walking over.   
Mina took it upon herself to say hello to the guys.  
"Hey Yaten, Seiya, Taiki!"   
They all smiled at Mina and Yaten muttered a "hi."   
Mina smiled to herself: 'Rei can finally meet the new guys. She just better not try to take away Yaten! What am I saying? I don't even like him.... Do I?'   
Mina was snapped out her thoughts by Seiya talking to Serena, and Serena trying to be nice to him.   
Darien finally noticed this and walked over and Mina could once again forget all that and focus on her confusing thoughts.  
"Mina?"   
"Oh, hi Yaten."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Just tired I guess." She smiled sweetly.  
"Oh."  
"Well, I better get going," Mina nodded to Lita. "Ami, tell Serena why I left." Mina once more looked over at Serena who was arguing with Darien and Seiya at the same time.  
As Mina left to the arcade she thought to herself. 'I can't talk to him very much until I figure our myself.'   
  
Haha! I did a chapter all before I went to school... Very happy. Now I can tell my frond to read it, NE wayz this doesn't have NE thing to do w/ you all. I am kinda' stuck on this and I'd really like some tips if you have NE for me. I'll be working on a chat room crossover w/ a friend until I can figure this out. Please email me if you have Ne ideas.... Backstreetbabe@bsbville.zzn.com title the email: Star*Struck ideas.... THX!  
-Angel Princess Serenity.  



	3. Am I obssesed?

Disclaimer: Once again, I must say it, it's so hard. I.... Do..... Not........ ownSailorMOON! There, I spit it out. Now, I don't know if NE1 really does like this story yet, but I'll continue it NE way!  
  
When Mina reached her home, she sat down in a heap and began to wonder about her feelings for Yaten.  
'Do I even have feelings for him? Or, do I just have some silly little in-significant crush?' She sighed. 'One thing's for sure, I've never had to deal with these feelings before, but I do know someone who has.'  
Mina picked up the phone and dialed Serena's number, and her brother Sammy picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi. Is Serena there?"  
"Uh... hold on a sec... SEREEEEEEENA!!!!" He yelled.   
Mina heard a grumbling noise and she thought it was Serena's dad maybe.  
"Hello?"  
"Yes?" Mina wondered why Serena wasn't on the phone yet.   
"Yea. Serena's not here, she's still at the arcade, and she said that she was studying tonight with Lita."  
"Okay. Thanks."  
Sammy hung up the phone and Mina decided that she was going to see Serena at the arcade and ask her if they could meet me later to talk.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mina walked into arcade, very determined no ignore a certain person so that she wouldn't give away that she might like him. When she walked in, Serena and Darien were alone at a table, looking at each other very seriously. Mina decided to walk over there anyway.  
"Serena," Mina cut Darien off in mid sentence. He gave her a 'can I help you?!' annoyed glare. She smiled and continued, "It's really important."  
"Yea Mina?" Serena began to look worried.  
"Can I come over to your house tonight, so we can have a long talk?" her eyes pleaded for her to say yes.  
"Sure Min, I just have to tell Lita that something important came up is all." (AN: not a messed up speller. IT'S A NICKNAME! Sorry bout that...)   
Serena excused herself from the table and Darien followed her with his eyes as Serena took Mina over away from all the activity.  
"Mina hun, Are you alright?"   
"Yea. I am just kinda' confused."   
"And you want me to un-confuse you?"  
"Yup."  
"Why not Ami?"  
"Because Rena, you KNOW about what I need to talk about. I gotta' go and pack to stay over, See you at...?"  
"Seven?"  
"Okay."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At seven o'clock Mina's mom pulled in Serena's driveway to drop Mina off.   
"Bye Mom!" Mina called to her mom as her mother began to pull out.   
Mina walked up the Tsukino's steps and knocked on the door. Serena answered the door.   
"HEY MIN!" Serena engulfed the other blonde in a hug.  
"HEY!" Mina returned the guesture whole-heartedly.  
"So, Let's get inside, it's kinda' cold tonight." Serena moved from the door so Mina could go in. "So, Mina, I am kinda' worried about you."  
"Why?" Mina questioned as the girls went up the stairs to Serena's room.   
"Well," Serena started as they entered her room, "You seemed so lost today, I guess that I was just worried."   
"Well, Serena, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?"   
"Of course."   
"Well, I think I kind of... Well... Like Yaten... But I can't like, well 'untangle' my confusion."   
"Hmm... Well, what do feel like when you're around him."  
"Funny."  
"Funny ha-ha or funny-queasy?"  
"Funny-queasy."   
"Oh."  
"Does that mean anything?"   
"Well, have you ever truly liked anyone, like 'die-hard'?"  
"Not really."   
"Hmm..."   
"Well, we're getting no where, so I'm gonna' ask you some questions."  
"Okay..."   
"What was it like when you first met Darien?"   
"When I first met Darien, I hated him, remember?!"  
" Ya, but okay, how about when he decided to be nice and try to like 'win - you -over'?"  
"I wanted to be around him a lot more, and I felt funny-queasy, but only SOME of the time."  
"Thanks. I had better get going."   
"Okay. Stop by anytime you need my help."   
"Thanks."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'That helped some.' Mina thought as she walked down the street. 'All that I really know is... I had better not be going head over heels for this guy, like Serena is for Darien, Oh gosh... that would be scary.' Mina chuckled to herself as she walked down the street contemplating about the events that had happened, and looking forward to 'touring' Yaten again.   
Just as she was about to make a turn to the street she lived on, when someone from behind said,   
"Hey Mina."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! I AM EEEVIL! BWAHAA! I WROTE A CLIFFHANGER AND I GOT SUCK AGAIN! BWAHAHAAAAAA!!! Email suggestions to backstreetbabe@bsbville.zzn.com THX!  
3,   
Angel Princess Serenity  



	4. Back at School

A/N: Omg. I am so sorry to anyone who liked this story and I never continued it! -_-() Gomen. Anywayz, I decided today sounded like a good time to write some more! hehee..... ^_^() Well here you go, gomen again for the delay.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.   
  
Mina almost stopped breathing she was so startled. She turned around to see Seiya.  
"Oh, hello." she breathed a sigh of relief, "You scared me."  
"Oh sorry." he suddenly acted nervous, "Hey Mina? Do you think Serena likes me?"  
Mina tried not to look annoyed and tried to talk calmly. "well Seiya, Serena has a boyfriend, so I really don't think so, sorry."  
"Oh," He said dissapointed. "Oh, by the way." He said suddenly.  
"Hm?" Mina asked.  
"Did my brother do something to you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You seem really nervous when you're around him." He stated.  
Mina's cheecks turn a pale red. "oh, well he didn't do anything." Before he could question her more, she turned on her heel and walk away saying a quick and quiet 'bye' as she walked. She had a lot of thinking to do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day at school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ball rang summoning all students to another day of teachers, Food fights and homework.  
As everyone was shuffling inside, Mina spotted Yaten. And she blushed and looked away as he looked over at her at the same moment.  
"Mina," Lita teased from behind her, "You like him don't you?" Lita smiled smugly.  
"No, uh, whatever gave you that idea?" Mina said smoothly.  
"Hmph." Lita just walked in the class and sat down at her desk.  
"QUIET CLASS!" The teacher shreiked when everyone was inside.  
The entire class stopped talking.   
"Good," The teacher said and then she ban to drone on about the day's lesson.  
Serena slipped a note over to Mina, Mina picked it up. It read:   
'Hey Min! How's everything going... you know what I mean.'  
Mina pulled out a pen and wrote back,   
'Ok, I guess, I mean, I'm still confused.'  
Mina slipped it back to Serena.  
Serena read it and nodded and put the paper away.  
After some time had passed the ball rang and the students shuffled out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Lunch  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mina was sitting alone at a table while Serena and Ami bought their lunch and Lita went to the bathroom.  
"Hey Mina." Yaten said from behind her.  
"huh?" Mina turned around, "Oh, hi Yaten."  
"Is it okay if I sit with you?" he asked.  
"Sure, but just so you know the other girls are sitting with me too."  
"Oh, Okay." He sat down right next to her and she felt herself tense up.  
Her mind began to race. 'Why are you so nervous Mina? You don't like him do you?' She kept her cool though.   
Ami and Serena got back, a bit surprised to see Yaten at their table.   
"Oh Hi Yaten!" Serena said cheerily.  
"Hello." Ami said politely to him.  
"Hi." he replied politely.  
Lita got back from the bathroom and sat down next to Serena and Ami on the other side of the table.  
The all ate thier lunch and talked, well, Ami, Lita, and Serena talked that is. Mina and Yaten sat there quietly eating their lunch.  
After lunch, the day went on uneventfully, just like a normal school day.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After School.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Afetr school Mina was walking down to the arcade when Yaten came up behind her.  
"Hey Mina?" He started "I have to ask you something."  
Mina's heart practically stopped.  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
A/n: hehehe.. i'm done for a lil bit! hehehe... I have a plan, I think. ^^() I'm not too good at plans. So I don't know if it'll work or not.   
It MAY FALL APART! hehe.............. email me please! Rena_Chiba@Sailormoon.com and please review! 


End file.
